The Time Of Nightmare
'''The Time Of Nightmare '''is the forty episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Van Harden and Nega Van Harden with Rage Van Harden and Pirate Van Harden to find another Van Harden, as he plans to find one more. He stops Providence Forces from the other dimension, as they get assistance from Scientist Van Harden, as he fixed the portal as they about enter prime Earth, as he plans to do something. Nathan, Boyce, and Harold defeated the other villains like DX and Peter Longbeard from taking over, the South Pole from Corps and Providence Units. Corps and Providence see much activities in the South and the North Pole, as they can take care of it. Van Harden goes back into his base, as they got money from other dimensions to build a stronger suit with more powers and more money from other companies. Rage, Pirate, Scientist and Bad Van Harden's plans to corrupt any company in the United States, Van Harden themselves can have more power for money with more ideas. Samuel Ryan, Matthew Collins and Doctor Oswald have been talking to CEO funding more for Corps. The leader Stephen Walter will give more money for Corps, for weapons and training. As it happens, the screen went black as Nathan and his team, check what happened in Stephen Walter CEO in Texas. Ed Billings and the Council Of The Knights are there too, as civilians are run away from them. Nathan and his team defeated Ed Billings and the Council Of The Knight in a long battle. Nathan interrogates Ed Billings, as he admits wasn't him until Van Harden and other versions of him came. Nathan checks for cameras, as Walter is upset because he lost all of his money from Van Harden's. Nathan realizes that Van Harden has transferred his money, as he did the same to other companies in New York, Seattle, Mire City and many more came through a matter of hours. Nathan knows his next target is Proctor Wells in Calimonia. Proctor is busy, opening his tech buildings factory. It is nearly in full conditional, as Van Harden and the others come to take over Proctor money, as he assistance. Van Harden warns him to handle over his 10 billion dollars, that was going to use for farms and other buildings with weapons. Nathan and his team battle against Van Harden and himself, as he easily defeated Nathan, as he tried to do everything. Harold and Boyce have been captured by Van Harden, as he created robot droids to battle against other evil in countries. Van Harden wants to kill them, to make sure that every country blames the USA. Nathan escapes with Van Harden to have 10 billion dollars with a total of 50,000,000 billion dollars. Nathan goes to his mother's house, Doctor Underwood. She sees many civilians been scared, as Hendrix tried to destroy, many as he can in Canada. She wants to know, how did Van Harden's droids get to Canada so fast. Doctor Underwood finished the portal, as she brought Selena Crow. Nathan is happy that Selena is okay, as Doctor Underwood spotted her before Van Harden's droids did. Nathan will go inside of the portal to go inside to look for help, as she kissed her son in the cheek to him, "good luck, Nathan". Nathan goes to the 5 dimensions, as the world is the same thing but no droids. Nathan and Selena go to find Cyborg Nathan, as he defeated Res Woods, who is using plants. Nathan calls Cyborg Nathan, as he tries to avoid Prime Nathan. Cyborg Nathan listens to Nathan about the threat that Van Harden has taken over prime Earth, to make his own money. Cyborg Nathan, Nathan, and Selena go to the future Nathan's dimension, Cyborg Nathan knew anything about prime Nathan's future, expect Nathan, as he doesn't want to know. They see changes in Corps, as Future Nathan giving them instructions about future missions. Future Nathan doesn't like himself appearing the future, as he sees that Van Harden has taken over of himself too. Future Nathan joins in and shows Nathan more abilities. Future Nathan's and Selena goes to Injustice Nathan, as he meets with this Nathan. Injustice Nathan is the same as Prime Nathan's timeline but there many turned against each other, like Injustice Nathan's boss Samuel Ryan and bad guys became good guys. Injustice Nathan, Future Nathan, Cyborg Nathan, Prime Nathan, and Selena all go look for one more to fight against Van Harden's. Nathan's and Selena go to another dimension, as they find a Scientist dimension. Future Nathan sees Scientist Nathan, as he can hack, overwrite and create many techs. Scientist Nathan accepts as they go back the dimension to save and defeat Van Harden for good. Natalie escaped from Van Harden's droids, to retreat to her mother's house. Doctor Underwood realizes that Natalie is okay, as Hendrix sees more coming in Canada, as his men doing his best to make sure, Van Harden's droids don't harm them. Nathan comes back with Selena and 4 Nathan's which is enough to stop Van Harden. Nathan needs to rescue Providence Unit and the Corps defenses to get rid of the droids that are surrounding everyone. They all battle Van Harden's droids, as they are destroyed as many coming but a shield prevents it. Samuel Ryan needs other forces to use their weapons with tactics to take out many droids. Dominic, Brook, and Cobalt have destroyed many droids, as they try to target them. Nathan, himself and Selena destroy them all. Providence with Magnus and Dax is saved by Nathan's and himself, they also use a shield and other defenses to fire against Van Harden's droids from the top. Nathan's and Selena achieve their mission, as they destroying many of the droids. Van Harden is still in Proctor's company with the others. Scientist Nathan breaches the wall, as Proctor is kidnapped by a hostage, swore revenge against Van Harden's. Nathan's and Selena attack them from above, as they show themselves. Van Harden knows that Doctor Underwood created a portal, to send Nathan to find themselves. Van Harden has a lot of money, as Scientist Nathan needs to transfer it back to the others, with the virus. Nathan needs control from the top, which is controlling the droids. Prime Nathan faces Prime Van Harden at the top, as Nathan's and Selena help each other battle against Van Harden. The battle nearly lost for Nathan, as Scientist Nathan hack the virus. Van Harden's money goes back to zero, as other companies have been refunded. He admits he doesn't need money anymore, as he got what he wanted. Prime Nathan defeats Van Harden and brutally injured him with reflexes and Cybernetic abilities. Future Nathan knows how to destroy the controls, as he reverses it. Van Harden's droids are destroyed, as every country is safe from it. To put salt in the wounds, Scientist Nathan lets Prime Nathan absorb the time ray power, for temporary. Prime Nathan sends Van Harden's back into their timelines. Prime Nathan, Injustice Nathan, Cyborg Nathan, Future Nathan, and Scientist Nathan did it. Van Harden is angry with rage, as Nathan's themselves combining together to injure as Van Harden is nearly defeated, with Prime Nathan making him weak by uses his full-electric power by holding him. Van Harden is defeated for good, as can't keep up. Future Nathan takes Nathan's back to their own timeline. Hendrix comes and sees Van Harden defeated, as he picks him up to send him to Linguistic Asylum with his fast powers that cannot be used in the generating cell. Hendrix goes to his son, as he hugs him because he saved the world from Van Harden's chaos. Hendrix sees Nathan becoming a leader in the Corps in the future. Selena comes to talk to Nathan about, yesterday. Nathan thinks Selena is mad, but Selena said: "It was the best day of my life, with you, and this one tops it a lot". Hendrix gave them space, as they both in the lips. Doctor Underwood knows it's young love and remembers the time, they save the world from a virus. Doctor Underwood remembers after they destroyed Darius, years ago by kissing each other like in the past. Episode Moments * Van Harden's of himself has an army and came into prime Earth * Van Harden defeated Providence, Corps and many militaries with droids to his work for him, but Future Nathan destroyed it * Van Harden corrupt companies, as he got 1 billion dollars, but it was transferred back because of Scientist Nathan's virus * Nathan went into the portal, to find himself * Nathan saves Providence and Corps, with himself and Providence Defected Group * Hendrix saves Canada from Van Harden's droid * Van Harden's sent back to his timelines, as Prime Van Harden is defeated and sent to Linguistic prison * Corps and Providence have been rebuild Characters * Nathan Underwood * Hendrix Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Corps * Providence Unit * Samuel Ryan * Matthew Collins * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Stephen Walter * CEO Companies * Civilians * Will Chill * Proctor Wells * Selena Crow * Cyborg Nathan * Future Nathan * Injustice Nathan * Scientist Nathan * Dominic Tucker * Brook Rift * Cobalt Esmund * Providence Defected Group * Dax Garfield * Magnus Farrell * Linguistic Asylum Guards Villain * Van Harden * Nega Van Harden * Rage Van Harden * Pirate Van Harden * Scientist Van Harden * Van Harden's Droids * DX * Pete Longbeard * Council Of The Knights * Ed Billings * Res Woods (Counterpart) Links Trivia * Van Harden uses himself, which he never did years ago * Doctor Underwood rescue Selena Crow, as she told her plan before Nathan knew * Pete Longbeard and DX appeared again * Hendrix did destroy many droids in Canada, before coming to Calimonia * CEO companies have been friends with Proctor, as he is the richest of them all, to carry Fennoy's company afloat * The portal is blue for Nathan Underwood when he entered * Dominic and Brook escaped from Providence Defected Group, offscreen, as they assist Nathan's team to fight against Van Harden's droids * Doctor Underwood mentioned how she and Hendrix kissed for the first time, after destroying Darius Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason Category:Quest For Parallel Arc